Naruto: The Great Rogue
by Kayoshi
Summary: For More than Fifty Thousand Years, Kyuubi Naruto has served Kami. Now, Kami has received a request for help from an old friend, and so she sends her greatest asset. Kyuubi.
1. Prologue Arc: Intro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: Intro**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intro:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the wind passed by Konoha, anyone who still trained in the old ways might be able to see a fox running by in the distance. What's so special about this fox? It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune the lord of the Bijuu, Greatest of the nine, and right hand of Kami herself.

'_Ano, Kyuu how long has it been since we last woke up?" thought the fox._

_"_**IT'S BEEN TEN THOUSAND YEARS SINCE YOUR LAST AWAKENING OH GREAT KYUUBI, BLADE OF KAMI . WE HAVE BEEN AWAITING YOUR RETURN"** said a voice, its thundering making even the fox jump in surprise.

"Is that so oujou-san? Are you finally here to claim my soul as you did to all those I cared about so long ago?" asked the fox.

"**DO NOT TEMPT ME BOY, I AM NOT AS KIND AS MY SISTER. YOU MAY BE HER WEAPON BUT EVEN SHE HAS REALIZED THAT THERE ARE NO GREAT CHALLENGES LEFT FOR YOU IN THIS WORLD."** said the Shinigami.

"So what, you expect me to just roll over and die, oujou? I would think you knew me better than that. If you are here for my soul than you can come and try to get it, but i'll fight you with tooth and claw before you so much as lay a hand on me, or do you not remember how you got that scar on your face?" responded the fox.

"**I CAN SEE WHY MY SISTER LIKES YOU SO MUCH, **_**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**_**. BUT EVEN YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FOOLISH TO TEMPT DEATH ITSELF, BUT NO I CAME NOT FOR YOUR SOUL BEAUTIFUL AND UNCORRUPTED AS IT IS. YOU, AS WELL AS I, KNOW HOW MUCH IT SADDENED ME TO TAKE YOUR WOMEN'S SOULS TO THEIR ETERNAL SLUMBER, BUT WITHOUT BEING YOUR TRUE MATE YOUR POWER COULD NOT GRANT THEM ETERNAL LIFE." **said the shinigami.

"So what did you come here for, to gloat yourself in my presence, I don't want to hear it. I have yet to find my true mate, or so you say....well I say different but it doesn't matter. No I can have my heart ripped out hundreds of times but you don't care, do you. Time has made me cold and cruel oujou, as it did you and your sister." said Naruto, "Heartache is a cruel mistress, one that you know well. If you came to gloat at me or take someone else, go ahead."

"**YOU HAVE FALLEN FAR NARUTO. TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, IS MAKING MY SISTER CRY AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PERSONALLY HATE THAT. SHE HAS GRANTED YOU A CHOICE, IN THIS WORLD YOU SHALL FIND NO OPPONENTS TO MATCH YOUR STRENGTH, AS GREAT AS IT HAS GROWN OVER THE MILLENIA, AND WHILE YOUR DESCENDANTS STILL EXIST. YOU AND I ARE NO MORE THAN LEGEND, YOUR DAYS HERE ARE NUMBERED, BECAUSE EITHER YOU WILL SLEEP ONCE MORE THIS TIME FOR ALL ETERNITY, OR YOU SHALL LEAVE THIS WORLD FOR ANOTHER."** said the Shinigami.

"And what world might this be, oujou, that your sister sent you to come meet me. It cannot be one under her control, as I can rip space to go to another with ease." said Naruto, giving the shinigami a feral grin.

"**YOUR POWERS SHALL NOT WORK ON ME KYUUBI, GREAT YOU MAY BE BUT YOU MUST STILL KNOW YOUR PLACE. THE LAND IS THAT OF GREAT FRIENDS, TITANS OF OLD. TITANS YOU ONCE TRAINED, WHO ARE IN NEED OF SERVICES AND ASKED KAMI TO SEND HER AID. OUR SISTER CHOSE TO SEND YOU, HER GREATEST SERVANT AND HER LARGEST ASSET TO HELP THEM, AND SO IF YOU DO NOT GO I WILL PLACE YOU IN ETERNAL SLEEP, AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR CRIME.**" answered the Shinigami in a harsh voice.

"You really don't give me much of a choice oujou, so what do I need to know for this mission?" said Naruto, as he transformed into a human, six feet tall with long blond hair, in a hairstyle much like his sensei Jiraiya's.

"**YOU WILL KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN YOU REACH THE PLACE. YOUR ENEMY IS KNOWN AS THE BURNING LEGION. AS FOR KAMI'S ADVICE, SHE SAYS TO SEEK THE PRIESTESS TYRANDE, SHE WILL AID YOU." **said the Shinigami as he waved his hand and Naruto crouched down in pain. He hated this part of the job, slowly he felt his body changing to what would be necessary for the mission, and then the portal was ripped open and he sent through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High Wilderness, Ferala, Azeroth:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was doubled over in pain as he waited for the last of the transformations to set in. Finally after about five minutes he was able to examine his body, which had been turned a weird hue of blue, and his hair had stayed blond. Looking at his clothes he noticed that the vast majority were torn, probably from him using his claws a little to liberally, but he would get rid of these and buy some native ones when he met this Tyrande that the shinigami had mentioned. Suddenly he heard voices coming closer, and he got up, struggling to keep himself in a fighting stance. When he saw that it was people of the race he seemed to belong to, he lowered his guard slightly. That was until one of them bow low.

"Huh?" was all that Naruto could say as he saw them bow, although he slowly returned the gesture.

"It is proper to bow when meeting another for the first time, I would have thought your parents would have taught you that." said the largest of the group.

"Sorry, I'm not from around here, and I'm kinda lost." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head and gave the people his legendary grin.

"Well, I can see that, you do something that is rarely seen in Night Elves, although you are a strange one. I've never seen blond hair in one of our own, well no matter we'll take you to meet General Shandris, she'll know what to do." said the man, "Come on."

"Before I go, I need to ask, are you with the Burning Legion, because if you are....I am afraid I must decline, and deal with you as I would any enemy." said Naruto in a calm voice.

"So you're an enemy of the Legion, well that's perfect for us, that means you'll fit right in. Name's Alayna," said a female night elf, covered in a hard leathery armor, "I'm the leader of this party. I'll also be the one taking you back to the general, so come on and hurry up."

Alayna took out a horn and blew on it, and almost instantly a large white tiger came up to her, a saddle strapped on its back.

"This is Ronae, Ronae this is umm...." said Alayna.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto as he slowly approached the beast.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's actually quite friendly. We'll be riding him to Feathermoon Stronghold, otherwise it'll take us too long to get there." said Alayna.

"Umm.....no offence but I don't exactly trust that thing, it's talking about wanting to make me into its dinner and I would prefer not getting eaten." said Naruto shily, "I'll run, but I'll need you to keep up, I can be quite fast."

"I doubt you can outrun Ronae, not even the best rogues could outrun a full grown Frostsaber," said Alayna as she smirked at him, daring him to challenge her.

"Oh really? Well I must say then that big pussy cat must be much faster than he seems or your rogues are just slow. I'm pretty sure I can outrun that thing so how about we settle this in a bet?" said Naruto.

"Fine, If I win you have to buy me black dragon mail, and if you win....I'll do one thing for you no matter what." said Alayna.

"Are you sure you don't want to put any conditions on what I can ask for?" responded Naruto, as he grinned.

"Why would I? I know you can't win, so what would it matter." said Alayna cheekily.

"The simple fact that if you show me on a map exactly where we are, and where I need to go I'm 100 percent sure that I can beat you." said Naruto. The rest of the soldiers around Alayna and Naruto were extremely surprised at what was happening, both because of Naruto's boasting and because of the fact that Alayna was betting. She never bet, because she never lost. Alayna and Naruto though were both focused on a map which she had shown him, "this is where we are," she said pointing to a part of the forest, "and this...is where the general is." she finished, pointing to an outpost drawn on the map.

"Alright, well you can go whenever you want to, I'll start ten seconds after you." said Naruto as he grinned at her while she put the map away and climbed onto Ronae.

"I'll see you when you get there," said Alayna as she rushed Ronae forward. Naruto didn't even move, instead he was counting to ten beforee.....a bright flash of light and he had vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Hours Later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alayna arrived at the outpost she saw Naruto waiting for her and he waved. Going up to him she got off of Ronae and the Frostsaber ran back into the forest.

"How'd you get here so quickly, it's nothing short of impossible." said Alayna.

"I was known a long time ago for doing what everyone else called impossible, as for how I got here," he said as he stepped closer slowly, "I think I'll keep that a secret."

Alayna looked at him in disbelief as he stepped closer again, making it so there was only a foot or so imbetween them.

"So what do you want from the bet?" asked Alayna, and he stopped dead in his tracks while he thought of something. Finally as something came to mind he held out his hand.

"Give me your hand," he said, and she did as he asked. Looking at her in the eyes he pulled her to him, so that their bodies were set against each other, and as she squealed from surprise he wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her. At first her eyes went wide open from surprise but eventually she closed them, flowing into the kiss as Naruto let her other arm go. Putting his other arm around her back, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck softly until they heard someone say "A-hem."

Both of them jumped back from the shock and looked at the person that had interrupted them. Naruto's normally calm eyes flared slightly with anger, he hated it when he was interrupted before he mated. The woman that stood in front of the two of them was nothing short of gorgeous. Her long white hair shone in the light, and her eyes seemed to him that they would pierce anyone without the proper training.

"So I ask for aid, and I get a young nightelf. Typical of Kami," said the woman.

"So you're the one that asked for help? I'm surprised that you would make yourself known to me so quickly. Yes I am the one that Kami sent, but it isn't a good idea to underestimate me, I'm quite powerful in my own rights." responded Naruto.

"I do not disagree, Kami must have believed that you had the power to deal with it, but I personally do not agree with her sending one so young." continued the woman, "I think it would have been better if she sent the great Kyuubi she always brags about."

"Now is not the time to speak of these things Ancient. I was sent to deal with the threat of the Burning Legion, you may speak with me when we are in private, but these matters are private, and are between Kami, your kind, and myself. We will discuss this at length at another time, now if you'll excuse me I was enjoying myself." said Naruto, "And I'm not as young as you might think, just a fair warning."

"You would do well to remember your place, child. There are few alive that would dare to speak with me in such a manner, and fewer yet have earned the right." said the woman, "However, there is wisdom in your words. Seek out my priestess in Darnassus, tell her that the moon goddess sent you."

"Fine with me, Goddess. I must seek the priestess Tyrande anyway, why not take care of two birds with one stone?" said Naruto, and he smiled at the goddess baring his fangs. A smile that most would understand as a grin, but higher beings knew that it was meant as a challenge of position. Elune merely returned the gesture and disappeared.

Naruto turned back to Alayna to see her step back slowly before he appeared right in front of her, and kissed the girl lightly once more.....before he fell to the ground of exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the pilot chapter.


	2. Arc 1: CH 1: Tyrande and Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two: Tyrande and Love**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feathermoon Stronghold, 2 days later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to a room lit up by a small lantern, and while most people would have had trouble seeing in such dim light, he and apparently this race had no problems with it. Looking around he saw a nightelf female with blue hair looking at him from the door. He shifted nervously at her hard stare, but then she shook herself free of it.

"I hear you caused one of my patrols great trouble, Naruto Namikaze." said the woman, and Naruto merely nodded sheepishly.

"May I ask why and how you disappeared without leaving any trace, and how it was that you know the moon goddess." continued the woman, Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"Quiet like that you could be a rogue boy," said the woman, and Naruto finally started to speak.

"I cannot speak unless it is directly to the priestess Tyrande in Darnassus, those were my orders." said Naruto calmly.

"Orders? Orders from whom?" asked the woman, and she waited for a little while before she said, "Speak elf."

"I cannot, unless it is to the priestess Tyrande in Darnassus, those were my orders," repeated Naruto.

"My name is Shandris Feathermoon, I am the commander at this stronghold, and I order you to speak." ordered the woman, Shandris.

"_Keep thy tongue, child_. I come on orders of one much higher than thyself. The moon herself has sent me to look for the girl." said Naruto, his patience finally wearing thin.

"T...The....moon." said Shandris, "Guards!"

Two people stumbled into the room, "General." they said.

"I need one of you to send message to Tyrande in Darnassus. Tell her that there is someone that she must meet, and that he is under orders from the moon herself." said Shandris.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, before the guards could leave.

"Bring me a map and show me where Darnassus is, I must speak with priestess Tyrande in Darnassus, _those_ were my orders. I cannot speak to her anywhere else." said Naruto, and the guards looked at Shandris who nodded indicating for them to follow his orders.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, a great druid. You're as cryptic as he was at least." said Shandris, and they sat down and talked while they waited for the guards to return with a map.

"Alright, Naruto I am doing this as a sign of trust. Darnassus is here," said Shandris as she pointed to an island inside of the Veiled Sea.

"We are right here," she continued, as she pointed to the outpost he had 'run' to before.

"It will take you at least four days to reach Darnassus if you go on foot, and I cannot afford to give you one of my Sabers, as my sentinels need them." said Shandris, "I am sorry."

"Don't be, it'll only take me a day or so to run there, but I ask for only one thing in return. You cannot tell anyone that I was here, it will ruin our plans, and perhaps give victory to the Burning Legion. I am not yet ready to fight its leaders, and if they hear of me being here it could destroy everything I'm working for." said Naruto, and he stood up, before he noticed he wasnt wearing anything but underwear.

"Okay, where are my clothes?" he asked a blushing Shandris.

"They were in no condition to be used, so one of my guards discarded them, although he left several strange scrolls and a few paintings." said Shandris as she handed Naruto his pack.

"Y....you look...ed thro...through my pack?" asked Naruto, "There's personal stuff in there."

"I needed to make sure that you were to be trusted. I have never seen those marks on the scrolls though, along with the mark you bear on your navel." said Shandris, while Naruto checked his pack ignoring her comments.

"Okay, well everything's here. As for the scrolls, they're special, only two people in this entire world would be able to understand them, Elune and myself." said Naruto as he poked one of the marks on the scroll and suddenly he was dressed.

"Thank you for showing me the location of the priestess. But I must leave now, once again I thank you and may Elune protect you." said Naruto, as he turned and vanished in a flash of bright light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temple of the moon, Darnassus:

1 Day Later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto coughed as he finally arrived in the temple. Bending space was hard even on him, and doing it as many times as he had to make sure he wouldn't mess up had drained him clean of almost all the energy that he had left. So as a woman approached him all he could do was continue coughing.

"Are you alright child?" asked the woman as she kneeled in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes met hers and he could see the sorrow that she kept hidden underneath.

"A....Are you....Are you Tyrande?" he asked, coughing a couple more times before he was finally able to catch his breath.

"I am child, why do you ask?" responded Tyrande and Naruto nearly fell down laughing. There were few that could call him child, and she was not one.

"I'm much older than I look Tyrande. Can you help me into a place where we may speak in private? I have foreboding news that cannot be released to the public right now." said Naruto, and Tyrande helped him stand up, letting him rest part of his weight on her. The proximity to the priestess caused extremely perverted thoughts to come to Naruto's mind. Thoughts that hadn't entered it in nearly fifty thousand years, and here was this woman doing it to him in mere seconds and with no provocation.....When she led him to a small meditation chamber she set him down on a chair.

"Now what was that information you needed to tell me?" asked Tyrande.

"Laugh it up now Elune, I hate it when you people get me into messes knowing full well what would happen. Now get your ass down here." said Naruto, and Tyrande gasped at what he was saying. No one spoke to Elune that way, she was the true goddess, and to speak with her like that was pure madness.

"So _you_ are the great Kyuubi, You should have told me that when we met Naruto. I cannot believe that Kami actually sent her finest soldier to aid me, she must be a lot more serious about this than I thought she would originally be." said a voice, as Elune materialized her form.

"My lady Elune," whispered Tyrande as she kneeled to the goddess.

"I don't understand how you people can stand everyone kneeling all the time, it's always made me sick. Tyrande stand up, while I am here we speak eye to eye is that understood? And if you happen to disagree Elune, she is special and is not one to be thrown down to the ground. She may not yet be an immortal, but that does not change the fact that I have as much right to ask her to stand as you to tell her to kneel, and that you would lose this war without me. You might see much of what is coming, but you don't have a warrior to fight for you, or you wouldn't have asked Kami for her help." said Naruto, and Tyrande looked at Elune who nodded. She stood up and looked oddly at Naruto before bowing her head slightly at Elune.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you and I are much alike, and I know what your thoughts about Tyrande were Kyuubi, I would have struck you down myself for that insolence." said Elune, "Unfortunately, you are right, I cannot win this war without soldiers, and even I must have a champion. You served my old friend well in her realms, and I hope you do the same to me in mine."

"I don't serve anyone Elune, I would have thought Kami would have told you that. As for striking me down, I'd like to see you try. Death tried many years ago, and I ripped his face open to show him that I am not to be taken lightly. I may not be a god, but do not underestimate my power, weak as it is right now in this realm." said Naruto sternly, and Tyrande actually stepped back as she realized that both him and her were talking about things far beyond her league.

"Ah, but unlike Death I know how to kill another. The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind, but the heart......to kill a great warrior you attack the heart." said Elune, and she looked at Tyrande who was still retreating slowly.

"Tyrande, stay here, no harm will come to you I promise." said Naruto, "As for you Elune, if you so ever as touch my heart, I'll tear Azeroth and the moons apart in my vengeance," and he let his fangs go to their full length.

"As protective as Kami said, perhaps you can be of use to me. Priestess Tyrande." said Elune.

"My Lady," responded Tyrande as she stepped forward and bowed to the goddess.

"Find people to teach Naruto the ways of all the your classes. You will find that he will be quite adept at using them. As for you Naruto, the one who you seek lies right in front of you, all you need to do to find her is open your mind. And now for the two of you.....trust what your heart tells you, for I shall be guiding it. Tyrande, Naruto let go of the past....it can do nothing but hurt you, and bring you pain that will lead to our downfall." said Elune, before she smiled and disappeared.

"Dammit, stupid goddesses, they're all the same. They make this cryptic mumbo-jumbo that always has me thinking about it until I can finally figure it out, dammit." said Naruto, "I would like to ask what she meant about your past though, it would be better if we knew a little about each other. Although if you don't want to talk about it it's perfectly fine with me, my past is something I'd like to forget as well."

"The past can never be forgotten, it can only be accepted." responded Tyrande, "My past is a long story, longer than most. If you wish to hear it, then we will be here for several hours. And if you hear my story, then I must hear yours, after all if you know me but I don't know you what point is it?"

"None, but like I said I'm older than I look and my past is dark. It's longer than all but a few of your gods. If I tell you my whole past, we won't be here for hours but for days." said Naruto, as he smiled weakly at her, the words that Elune had told him still stuck on his mind.

"Then it is better if I brought some food, we will be here until we finish the stories of each other's pasts, otherwise we won't be able to work together." said Tyrande, and as she was about to walk out the door Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I have enough food for us, just sit down and I'll prepare it. We'll be here for a while," said Naruto and he took out one of the scrolls that he had expertly labeled 'FOOD' and opened it. Looking at the Categories, all labeled in the same simplistic manner, he chose 'FRUITS', and then picked a couple of Mangoes from the scroll that had popped up he resealed everything and used 'Mokuton' to make a knife.

"How....how did you just do that?" asked a pretty freaked out Tyrande.

"Umm......I'll explain everything while I'm telling you the story of my life, otherwise it won't make any sense what so ever." said Naruto, "Why don't you go first, my past will take us a while."

The two of them sat down in a meditative position and Naruto stared in awe as she told her story. How her, Malfurion and Illidan had grown in power and eventually become some of the most powerful beings in existence, she told him of Illidan's failed courtship and of her decision to mate with Malfurion. She told him all about the War of the Ancients and the times that followed, until she reached the part of Malfurion's imprisonment, and his 'disappearance'. At which point she had stopped to wipe several tears off her face before she continued her tale. Finally after seven hours or so, she finished to find Naruto looking at her in awe. She might not have gone through everything he had to, but her deeds still demanded respect.

Naruto started weaving his past into a story, and Tyrande at first was unconvinced. However, as he told her of his battles at the Wave, his brother's flight from the village, The death of his teacher, his training under the toads, arriving just in time to save his hometown from being destroyed, and then becoming his town's leader and getting married, she slowly became convinced that what he was saying was the truth. And for the next three days she listened as he wove the greatest epic she had ever heard. She heard him tell of the flight to the nethers of his realm, to stop that land's anti-god, and send him back into the pits of nothing. However when he told her of his first hibernation, and his awakening to find that his grandson and great grandson had both passed away and he had become nothing short of legend among them, she actually shed tears. She knew how it was to lose someone you cared for, and as his story continued she found herself wound into it, he told her of his ability to control the elements and how he had mastered these abilities to such a degree that he didn't need to make handsigns or say the name, he could mold his chakra without even thinking about it. When he finally reached where she had met him he stopped. By this point though, she had started to get weary, and had her head resting lightly on Naruto's shoulder, and he had wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him. When he stopped and she was able to shake herself free of her fatigue, she looked at the boy, no....the man, in a completely different light. Now she knew why he could talk to Elune like that even if she didn't aprpove of it, he had already fought gods and so he could stand on an even 'playing ground' with them.

"Well that's about my whole story, and we've been here for about four days, so I would recommend you going out so your people don't think I murdered you in your sleep." said Naruto and she nodded, before she got up, followed closely by him. She turned around and told him he could leave, but his responce was that one cannot leave another as easily as she might think. As the two walked out they were immediately bombarded by questions from other members of the Night Elves' council. Once he was sure that Tyrande would be safe Naruto left without so much as a word. Tyrande looked back at the man and wondered why he had not said goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Mindscape:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered his dream to find himself in front of Elune once more.

"Why the hell are you following me everywhere, I'm doing my job alright? You don't need to check up on me like I'm some stupid kit." said Naruto angrily.

"Watch your tongue, _cub_, or you'll lose it. As for why I am here, I am here to answer the question that the Great Kami could not." said Elune as she smiled, a smile that made Naruto nervous.

"And that question would be?" asked Naruto, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Why, who your true mate is of course." said Elune.

"Just spit it out dammit, I hate all your mumbo jumbo stuff." said Naruto impatiently.

"I would have thought that after serving Kami for tens of thousands of years you would have gotten used to our cryptic messages. I guess not so I'll have to spell it out for you. Your true mate was chosen from the moment you were born, because on that same day, each of the gods wove a part of your fate. The woman we speak of is resting right now, speaking with her previous mate. You shall join them, and meet him. If you can pass his test, and make her happy, then her heart shall be yours for all eternity. Just remember Naruto, I'm not the only one that would strike at your heart to weaken you." said Elune, as she kissed Naruto on the forehead, and he felt everything spinning before the world changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuation:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked around to see if he recognized anyone when his eyes fell upon her. Tyrande, the high priestess of the night elves, and the first woman to have affected him greatly in years beyond count.

"N....Naruto....what are you doing here?" asked Tyrande.

"Elune sent me here, apparently I have to talk with your mate through your mind." answered Naruto, and he looked at the man behind Tyrande.

"So you are the great Naruto that the true goddess spoke of?" asked the man, "My name is Malfurion, Malfurion Stormrage. I was told what has occurred by Elune, and I know you will do your best to treat her well."

"If she'll have me that is," said Naruto, and Tyrande kept switching off between looking at Naruto and Malfurion.

"Tyrande, you must let go of me. My power is waning and I can never return home. You need to accept another, and Elune has presented you with the greatest there is." said Malfurion, as he looked at Tyrande.

"Malfurion, it isn't that easy, I can't just let you go. And although I like you Naruto, I hardly know you. This is a little hard to take in....what you're asking of me," said Tyrande, and she sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them close. Naruto motioned to move towards her, but hesitated until Malfurion nodded.

"I know it's hard Tyrande, but I cannot accept seeing you like this. Some parts of our fates are decided by the moon and stars long before they can even come to be. You both understand what each other has gone through, and I can no longer be part of your life Tyrande. You must let me go, and let me join the halls of my ancestors." said Malfurion, "Just promise me you will try your best to make things work, if it doesn't then I know you won't be forced any farther."

For several minutes by Naruto's guess there was nothing but silence. Naruto held Tyrande close to him as Malfurion watched the pair of them from a few feet away.

"I promise," said Tyrande as she looked at Malfurion before he started to vanish.

"Thank you, Tyrande. Treat her well Naruto, My successor. When you wake up you shall have my necklace, and with it release your olden name of Namikaze and take mine of Stormrage. You must prepare yourself for battle, as it lies in the horizon, and take care of Tyrande, love of the Stormrage." said Malfurion as he finally disappeared.

"And so ends the tale of Malfurion Stormrage, and begins the tale of his successor Naruto Stormrage." said Tyrande, as she wiped away tears from her eyes, not wanting Naruto to see her crying. Naruto merely cupped her face in his hand and finished drying her eyes off.

"It is okay to cry, as long as you do it for the right reasons Tyrande. Do not cry because he is gone, cry for those that never met him." said Naruto as he helped her to her feet, "I'll find you tomorrow morning. I have to get ready for my studies."

"Oh yes, I might have promised to try to make things work, but that doesn't mean anything until your training ends, and believe me you'll just love the torture....the training that we put you through," said Tyrande with a sadistic grin which made Naruto gulp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Arc 1: CH 2: Training

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three: Training**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door lightly.

"Enter," he said as he yawned loudly. The door opened and Tyrande stepped in, her figure moving slightly with each step she took.

"You have to begin your training now Naruto," she said as she looked at him calmly.

Naruto slowly complied and got out of bed, giving Tyrande a full view of his well toned chest. The priestess struggled to keep a blush from appearing on her face but in the end it was futile.

"Like what you see?" asked a smirking Naruto, as he looked at the blushing Tyrande, who scoffed and looked away.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," she replied smugly.

"Well I do like what I see," said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to him before she could react. Her first reaction had actually been a squeal but once she realized what had happened she turned to look at a grinning Naruto.

"Naruto Stormrage unhand me this _instant_." she said, in a scolding tone.

"Awww....but I like you like this." said Naruto, "and it lets me do this without risk of punishment," and he kissed her neck lightly, and she struggled to supress a moan.

"See you do like it," he said planting another kiss that forced a moan to come from her, but he wasn't going to get away that easily. She used the small amount of room between his arms and his body to turn and face him completely, and she was about to scold him when he captured her lips with his own.

"You un....Mph," she mumbled in her surprise, before he pulled her closer to his body. She slowly gave herself in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling it down and closer to her. After what to them seemed like a mere minute the two of them parted breathing heavily. Naruto smirked at her before she hit him lightly in the stomach and he doubled over dramatically.

"I know you're not actually hurt Naruto so you can stop pretending." she said in a scolding manner.

"No that actually hurt, although my pride is probably wounded irreperably, unless of course you give me another kiss." he said as he stood back up slowly and dramatically. Tyrande simply placed her hand on his cheek and moved her face closer, at which point he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. If he had seen her at that moment, he would've seen the smirk that he would come to fear in time cross her face.

When she was mere inches from him, she stopped and said, "If you catch me then you might get another kiss." and she ran off leaving an irritated and confused Naruto behind her.

Looking around Naruto cursed loudly and followed her scent, having to stop several times to try and pick it up again after losing it for a minute or two. Several people had actually stopped and stared at Naruto who to them looked odd sniffing the air. Finally after about half an hour of searching through half of the rooms in the temple that had held her scent Naruto made his way to the gardens outside of it. The moment he entered them he nearly started fuming, at the other side of the garden laying against a large Frostsaber was Tyrande. Naruto walked towards her slowly but when he was about ten feet away the frostsaber roared loudly, making its protective nature known.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Ash'Alah might have you for a little snack Naruto. You'll need to find a way to calm her without getting much closer or you'll never be able to catch me." said Tyrande as she smiled lightly at Naruto.

"That's no fair, it was hard enough to smell and sense you but now I have to get around kitty over there?" he said pouting slightly, which made Tyrande giggle, much to her own annoyance.

"Sorry Naruto but life isn't always fair, it's either you come here while Ash'Alah is occupied, you get eaten, or you leave and we go our separate ways." said Tyrande and Naruto gasped. She had just threatened to make him lose the happiness he was starting to feel again, after feeling nothing but sadness and loss for so long.

Naruto spent a few minutes thinking about anything he could do when a thought came into mind. Unsealing a piece of meat he threw it at the frost saber who deftly caught it and started chewing on it, allowing Naruto to approach Tyrande who jumped away from him and leapt back into the forest. Naruto groaned before he started sniffing the air again and looking around for any footprints he started tracking her slowly, each footprint leading him to the next until after nearly two hours of walking around and looking at the footprints he finally found her. When she had felt him approaching she looked up and smiled lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuation:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly moved closer to Tyrande before he finally pounced on her and only to have her slip away under him, letting his hands pass through her hair. She smiled at Naruto and told him to stay still or she'd run away again and leave no marks for him to follow. Naruto sighed and sat down obediently, as he had no intention of chasing Tyrande all around the island.

"Okay, now tell me how you found me both times," said Tyrande and Naruto started explaining to her how he had found her scent and then used her footprints along with her scent to locate where she had gone. Then he told her about how he could sense her when he started to get closer to her, and eventually how he had nearly managed to catch her.

"Good, you managed to get the point of the exercise. This whole exercise was for one simple reason, to make you fine-tune your tracking skills, although as a King of Foxes I doubt you had too much of a hard time with that." said Tyrande and Naruto gaped at her.

"You doubt I had too much of a hard time? If it wasn't for the simple fact that your scent was everywhere in that temple I probably wouldn't have. Not only that but you also left before I could have gotten a set scent to track, so I was tracking something I guessed was your scent." said Naruto, but she simply smiled and sat down on a tree opposite to him. Naruto suddenly got an idea and he stood up from where he was sitting and used an earth jutsu to make himself a stone chair and then he used another to bring Tyrande to him.

"For future reference, I could have gotten you the moment I saw you, but you not having any chance to escape not only means that I don't have fun, but also that my training would be torture." he said as he grabbed her lightly and pulled her so she fell into his arms with a squeal. Knowing how futile such an action would be against him she decided not to try to escape, instead she let herself relax in his arms. Turning so she could face him, she looked up into his blue eyes and she thought she saw a large red fox looking back at her. Snapping out of it she spoke up.

"Naruto?" she said shily.

"Hm?" he responded calmly as he stroked her blue hair.

"Do you think the two of us could actually work out, and I mean by our own wills, not by Elune's?" she asked him, and as he looked into her eyes he saw the fear that to him was evident in them. Without saying a word in response he kissed her lightly on the lips, conveying the feelings he had felt for her since the moment they had met.

"I think that anything's possible if you're only open to the possibilities." said Naruto cryptically, "about us in particular I only have to say this. I met you five days ago, and even that moment I could feel something for you that I had not felt towards any other woman. I won't lie, you won't be the first woman that I've become mates with, since in my home plane humans are really the only beings of existence, other than several higher beings that are much like your titans." and he kissed her again. Their kiss lingered until Naruto felt a presence approaching them, one that resonated with mass amounts of distrust and a fairly large amount of power.

"So this is the newcomer I heard the council speaking of?" asked the nightelf, dressed in green gauntlets, and pauldrons, along with an orangish battle skirt that all had decorative black feathers strewn into them. Naruto didn't grace the man's question with a response, he wasn't going to do anything until it was called for.

"You gave youself to a newcomer while Malfurion labors in the Emerald Realm to return to you Tyrande," said the nightelf, anger evident both in his voice and in his eyes. Tyrande, used to the insults from the nightelf payed them no heed until she saw Naruto clenching his fists, at which point she put a soothing hand on his cheek.

"I would be careful who you insult Fandral, I might not be able to hold Naruto back if you don't." said Tyrande as she looked at the 'intruder'.

"If this fool says one word more about you then I'll show him why he should still fear and respect the name Stormrage," said Naruto, using her stories about the legendary family and the myths sorrounding them.

"So you claim to be a Stormrage, well I happen to know that what few Stormrages there are, not one is called Naruto which is what Tyrande called you. You insult one of our most honorable families by claiming to have their name. Only Malfurion can bestow the name upon another." said Fandral.

"Your arrogance amazes me Fandral Staghelm, I was given the name of Stormrage by Malfurion when he declared me his successor. Along with giving me this," said Naruto and he held up Malfurion's necklace with his amulet placed in it, "A small trinket that I believe you had been trying to find for a long time?"

"How....." asked Fandral shocked.

"You can ask your questions when I meet with the council after I finish my training. Be careful with whom you insult though, _child_, I take offense extremely easily if you insult someone I care about." said Naruto, "One single complaint from Tyrande, that could give me any reason to pay you a visit, I will deal with you and you'll wish I killed you. Leave now, before I am forced to make you leave," and he let his fangs grow slightly before he roared with such ferocity that Fandral fell down in surprise.

Fandral in hope of saving himself from any more embarrasment cleaned himself off and walked out of the woods and back into the depths of Darnassus. Naruto looked at Tyrande and was about to kiss her again when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Not now, when you're done with your training you can move into my room until then you get nothing more than a few kisses got it?" she said and then suppressed a giggle when he pouted.

"The more you pout the longer your training will take and the longer it'll take you to finish. Oh and if you finish all the classes in the next six months then you can move in that same day, but for every month you go past the first six months you have to wait an extra month before you can move in." she said, having learnt from his mind that a challenge was the best way for him to succeed in his training.

"You're on, I'll have this stuff mastered before you know it." he responded confidently, if not a little arrogantly she thought.

"Well hop to it," she said and for the next six months Naruto was under the tutelage of some of the greatest teachers Azeroth had to offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 1/2 month timeskip:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The past five and a half months of training had been hell for Naruto but it would all be worth it. He had with much difficulty drawn a perfect replica of Tyrande, showing himself what was waiting for him if he finished quickly. He had actually progressed a lot farther with her than he had expected, and they had slowly started to fall in love on their own without the aid of the moons. Naruto however was suppressing his scream of joy as he was handed his 'Priest Ring' indicating that he was a master Priest, and the final of the nine classes he needed to master. The moment he had received it he had bowed to his teacher and shot off running towards the council chambers where he would find generally find Tyrande meditating. Bursting through the door he made a surprised Tyrande fall off of the cushion she had been meditating on.

"Naruto, " she scolded, "how many times do I have to tell you...._knock_ before you come in."

"B...b....but....but I got the priest ring, I mastered the nine classes, I get to move in YATTA!!!" he said ending the phrase with a yell, which made Tyrande cover her sensitive ears.

"Naruto, calm yourself. Are you sure you mastered the rogue class? because one of the elemental parts of being a rogue is to know when not to speak loudly, which you still have yet to learn." berated Tyrande.

"Hey, I can be calm when I need to but getting all nine classes is a big deal. I get to move in now, after five and a half months of working non-stop I finally get to move into my new room with you." he said excitedly and Tyrande shook her head.

"I can't believe you think about that first. You do realize that you're the first person ever to master all nine classes?" she asked as she shook her head at her mate.

"Yea, so?" asked Naruto completely oblivious to what had happened.

"No reason....No reason at all." she said giving up in face of the hopelessness that was Naruto, "Well? What are you waiting for, go get your stuff and move it into the room. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Oh....Oh yeah, go get my stuff, yeah." he said and he looked around for the entrance again before turning and leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyrande's Bedroom, half an hour later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had run around his room for about twenty minutes gathering everything of his before he had gone to Tyrande's room and started unpacking. He left most of his weapons in his pack but the one thing he had taken out was the 'paintings' of the different armors, which he was using to decide what armor he wanted to get. He was pretty sure that he wanted to get the Tier 2 armor, but he didn't know if there was anyone with the skill to make it. Separating the paper with the Bloodfang on it, Naruto walked into the bed and went to sleep. When Tyrande walked into the room several hours later, she found him sleeping soundly on the bed. Climbing in slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer before letting herself go to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he felt an odd weight on his shoulders and something keeping him from moving. Opening his eyes slightly he saw that Tyrande had moved through the night, and now she was laying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyrande got up and stretched, before turning to see Naruto doing the same, and she blushed slightly as she saw his well toned muscles push slightly against each other. Getting dressed, Naruto showed Tyrande the Tier Two armor he wanted, and then they went to the training grounds where both of them started shooting at various targets. After about fourty minutes, Tyrande was approached by a young Priestess, who took her a little distance away where Naruto could no longer hear the conversation, but judging from the smell of fear present on the priestess, and the slowly rising anger in Tyrande.....he guessed it wasn't good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Arc 1: CH 3: Mission

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four: Mission**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gardens, 10 minutes later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking for ten minutes with the young priestess, a fuming Tyrande approached Naruto; who looked at her in a nervous manner.

"What's wrong?" he asked her calmly, and she took several deep breaths before she finally spoke.

"You're being sent on a mission by the council, I had nothing to do with this," said Tyrande and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do I have to do?" he asked Tyrande, as she sat down next to him letting him place an arm around her protectively as he held her close.

"The daughter of Anduin Wrynn, the king of Stormwind, was staying here for training but she has to return soon to her husband and their family. Normally we would send several people but Fandral insisted that we send you as your power has become nothing short of legend around here. You will have to acompany her honor guard and the princess yourself to the city of Stormwind, once she has been delivered to her father you can return here." said Tyrande, "and Naruto, please be careful, I go crazy whenever you leave Darnassus."

"Hey don't worry, its me." said Naruto grinning confidently.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You'll be leaving in two days, but we'll have your armor ready tomorrow, just be careful, caution hasn't ever killed anyone." said Tyrande as her and Naruto stood up and walked towards the Temple.

"Go to the room, I'll give the order for your armor to be made. I'll be up there in about half an hour okay?" she asked him, and he nodded before disappearing in his signature 'white flash'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Tyrande's room:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto took off his shirt and his boots before he went underneath the covers again and started to fall asleep. When Tyrande got there twenty minutes later he was sound asleep, and she walked over slowly and went into bed on the other side. She wasn't exactly tired but she needed to wake up early the next day and Naruto would probably wake up even earlier meaning she had to get as much sleep as she could now. She swore that Elune was playing a joke on her with Naruto's crazy schedule, he would get up at the crack of dawn and then stay up halfway into the night. As she thought about Naruto she absentmindedly wrapped her arm around him and held him close, before finally surrendering herself to sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next day, he felt a strange weight on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he looked at what was causing the weight and saw that Tyrande was using his shoulder as a pillow while she snuggled closer to him. As he watched her sleeping he started passing his hand through her long hair and he felt himself getting lost in her beauty. After nearly an hour of waiting Naruto finally woke her up.

"Tyrande, its time to wake up," he said softly, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Just five more minutes Naruto," she responded and he sighed softly.

"Then we won't get to have the fun you promised me before," he whispered, just barely audibly.

"Is that all you can think about?" she responded finally shaking herself awake, "Well we're not doing anything until you get back from your mission."

"What! But....but why not?" he stuttered, and she grinned at him.

"It'll give you more incentive as to why not get hurt," she said, and she got up and changed into a more suitable robe.

"You're mean." he said as he pouted.

"Well too bad, that's the price for my affection, love." she responded, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she sat down on a stool to organize her hair.

"Come here, you're going to help me with my hair and then we'll see what we can do about that mess on your head that you call hair." said Tyrande and he reluctantly got out of bed to help her with her hair. It only took him ten minutes or so to get her hair how she liked it, but when they had traded spots she was struggling just to comb his hair. Finally she settled for letting it fall smoothly behind his back.

"Your hair is hopeless Naruto. Come on your armor should be ready by now, at least it should if they worked on it right away like I had asked." she said and she led him to a leather store where she had placed the order on his armor.

"Now, this is a one time thing, these armors are extremely expensive to make, that's why people generally get them from dungeons." explained Tyrande as she haded him a container that held his armor, "Now go and put this armor on, and then come back so I can see if it looks good or not." she said and she led him to a small 'stall' where he could put the armor on. Slowly he changed into the armor, letting each piece go into place and when he was done he walked out so that Tyrande could see him.

"Now you look like a proper rogue, although I don't like the mask, but without it the armor set isn't complete." said Tyrande, "It hides your face....actually I think like the mask. Whenever I'm not with you, you have to wear the mask. When you're with me in private you don't wear it, got it?"

"Uhh.....yea sure. So wear the mask when not with you, and don't wear it when I am with you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, now that you're ready I got you a present. I got you your weapon." she said and she handed him a longsword that glowed an odd purple.

"This is a felsteel longblade, this sword should be good enough along with your natural skills to make it useful." said Tyrande as she handed it to him and he strapped it along his back, "And you have your bow and your daggers which should be good enough for now, just please be careful tomorrow when you leave Naruto. I don't want you to get hurt at all."

Naruto gently lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes and said, "I will, I promise. I'm gonna go try these things out, so I can get used to them before the actual fighting can start. Tell the guards to meet me tomorrow at daybreak at the docks. I want to leave before anyone could possibly follow us. Do you still have that Kunai I gave you?"

"Yes, I keep it with me at all times like I promised." she responded, and she looked at him as he stood there.

"If anything happens I want you to throw it. Throw the Kunai and be careful, I'll be here in an instant if you can do that just please take care of yourself." he said and she nodded. After paying for everything and leaving the pair of them went to a training ground and she watched Naruto go through different styles of swordplay, some of which she had seen him do before others she had never even thought were possible. She stayed there until the sun had finally gone down, and Naruto was still training, practicing movement through the shadows and quick strikes. Once he was done it was too late for him to return to the Temple, since he'd have to go back a few hours later so he decided to simply go to the docks and wait there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Docks, Dawn next morning:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto moved into the shadows the moment he felt someone approaching and let himself stay hidden there. When he saw that it was people dressed with the banner of Stormwind he stepped out of the shadows. The guards immediately went into a protective formation and several held their swords out towards him. Naruto merely looked at them and smiled underneath his mask.

"Reveal your identity rogue, or we'll deal with you as an enemy," said one of the guards a female that Naruto assumed was their captain. Naruto's slight smile grew a bit bigger.

"If I had wanted to kill you guard, you would have been dead already. No I was sent here by the council to aid you in your protection of the princess." said Naruto and several of the guards relaxed their weapons, although the captain did not.

"So you're the person I was told would be sent with us?" said the captain.

"That would be me. My name's Naruto Stormrage, I was sent here by the council to protect the princess until we reach Stormwind at which point I am free to leave. Those were the specifications of the mission were they not?" asked Naruto, and all the other guard's eyes widened. The Stormrages were recognized as the most powerful people in their selected choice of class, and legends of their deeds were many and farspread in Azeroth.

"They were," responded the captain and Naruto nodded before walking onto the ship that would be taking them to the 'main land'. Once he was on the ship he once again slid back into the shadows, merging with it. That was how he stayed until several hours later when he heard the captain calling his name. Stepping out of the shadows behind her he stood quietly.

"Stormrage, come here. I need to speak with you!" yelled the guard once more.

"I am here captain," said Naruto and the captain jumped.

"Don't be so secretive around here, I don't want too many scares and next time I might stab you by mistake." said the woman and Naruto sighed loudly.

"I do not wish to cause too many problems captain, but I'm a rogue, I deal with the shadows. Why did you call me?" he said quietly.

"If you could, could you please check the area for any possible assassins?" asked the captain.

"Everyone and everything is a potential threat captain, that is how I have worked since I took up this life. There are less complications if you believe that every person, including you yourself are a possible assassin, it makes it so that you aren't as easily surprised. If what you meant to ask is who has a greater reason for being an assassinating or abducting her I would say several people as well particularly the members of the ship's crew." answered Naruto calmly.

"You rogues always this paranoid or is it just you? I want you to tell me if there are any other rogues on this ship, and if there are and they aren't friendly I want you to deal with them." said the captain. Naruto sniffed the air a couple of times and then felt the area around him finding the aura of rogues.

"There are four rogues, two of which are friendly, one of which is indifferent and the other is fairly clouded as of his intent. Three are dressed as your soldiers, as I am not, but the one with the clouded intent has a reason he might want to kill the princess. There are three hunters, two paladins, you, who are a warrior, and a pair of mages on this ship as well, all of which are completely loyal to the princess. The three hunters and one of the paladins will be staying at the docks as part of the garrison. Finally there's a single warlock that seems to be debating what to do as well. He is a higher threat than anyone but the rogue. As for who else is on, we have four sailors all completely indifferent, but the cook seems to have taken a liking to your princess and the ship's captain seems to as well." said Naruto, "Is that enough of an analysis of the people on the ship?"

"How do you know so much when you just met us today?" she asked him.

"By the time you had seen me, I had already taken everything there was to know about you from the scars on your face, the way you walked, the look in your eyes, your scent, and so much more. Everything you say or do shows a small part of your intentions and personality, from how you organize your hair to what times you wake up and go to sleep. When I appeared before you, you were cautious and immediately reacted in defense of the princess as did several of your other guards. While the rogue and warlock didn't react at all, they only smelled of fear for their own lives. Simple actions and thoughts have great consequences at times." said Naruto and the captain looked at him shocked.

"So the legends of the Stormrages.......they're true, your family truly is the epitome of their chosen classes." she said as she looked at him in awe.

"Of course we are. We have each dedicated ourselves to try to reach the greatest perfection that we can, all in pursuit of the same thing. If you need information on someone while on this mission you have but to ask." said Naruto, "And now I take my leave captain, and if the intent of the warlock and rogue change, then I shall deal with them accordingly, fear can be a great ally at times.." and he disappeared into the shadows of the room once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Arc 1: CH 4: To the City of the Dwarves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five: To the City of the Dwarves**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menethil Harbor 2 weeks later:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat outside the Princess of Stormwind's quarters when he heard it. The yell that they had reached Menethil Harbor, and dry land. Naruto stood up slowly and knocked on the princess's quarters.

"We're docking Princess," said Naruto calmly.

"I'll be out in a minute," was her responce, and sure enough a few minutes later the Princess had come out garbed in her traditional outfit.

Walking into the small port town the princess's guard entered the city and Naruto stood next to the Guard Captain.

"Captain," he said.

"What is it, Stormrage?" she responded.

"We need to get horses for the guard, It would be better if we leave now, any rest increases the chances of an assassin finding out about the princess." said Naruto, using his experiences as a shinobi so long ago to guide him in what he should do.

"There shouldn't be any risk while we're here Stormrage. We're in an Alliance controlled town." said the Captain.

"That's exactly when an experienced assassin will attack," said Naruto quietly, "When your enemy believes that they are most well protected, is the point at which they are weakest. The quicker we leave this town the better. A boat is a bad idea as well, as it limits the area to which we can move, and your men look like they'd throw up if you put them on a boat anytime soon."

"If that's your recommendation, Stormrage, then we'll leave in an hour. We will stay with the princess, you will go and find us mounts. Here is all the money you will need," said the woman and she handed Naruto a bag full of money.

"Thank you, Captain. We'll meet at the northern gates, take care." said Naruto and he left to find not only the horses but also a ring to purchase for Tyrande.

Walking into a small jewelcrafting store he found a ring that he liked. The design although fairly complex (a twisting gold band with a small group of diamonds in the form of a flower sorrounding a large dark blue sapphire) was still beautiful, or at least in Naruto's eyes. Deciding that it was the one he wanted he showed it to the shopkeeper and paid before walking out quickly and going to the stables. Entering the stables he was greeted by a man, who stood about 6' 5", with long red hair and a thick beard.

"What can I do for yeh?" asked the man as he walked up to Naruto.

"I need ten horses, fresh and strong with some good legs on them." said Naruto.

"Ten eh? Ya sure yeh got all the money to pay for ten animals? Ya ain't got someone hounding on yeh do ya, I don't want the guards to come and ask me where yeh went." said the man and Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"I doubt anyone would openly come looking for myself or my party, but this matter cannot be released to the public. I'm on official business with Stormwind," said Naruto, "I can't say anymore."

"If you're on official business with Stormwind then I have no problem selling you these horses. Its ten gold per horse, so it'll be a hundred gold total." said the man and Naruto handed him the bag of gold.

"There's a hundred twenty gold coins there, keep the rest just to make sure this doesn't appear on official records." said Naruto and the man nodded after counting the coins, handing Naruto the reins of the individual horses, and opened the doors letting Naruto take the horses out. Naruto didn't waste any time in walking towards the gates, avoiding the crowded roads as much as possible. When he arrived the guards were already waiting for him.

"I got ten horses, that means each of us gets one horse. Captain, I want the princess riding next to me, its the only place where I can protect her. If you go on the other side, we can have three men in front of us, and four behind." said Naruto and the captain nodded in agreement.

"Alright you slackers, get on your horses, we're moving out." said the captain and the men obeyed her without question. The men quickly got into position as the group left the town, riding hard but staying in formation. They would move through the Wetlands, into Loch Modan, and then turn west to pass through the North Gate Pass and into Dun Morough which would lead them into Ironforge and a clean entry to Stormwind on the Tram.

When the group neared the Angerfang Encampment Naruto raised his hand, signaling the soldiers to stop. Getting off his horse he handed the reins to a soldier that approached him and turned to the princess.

"Princess, I need you and your guard to try to slowly approach the camp stop when you believe that you might be seen. I will give you a signal for when you may pass through, do not try to pass before then, as I can't guarantee your safety." said Naruto.

"What will you be doing, Lord Stormrage?" asked the princess quietly.

"I will engage the orcs. My mission is to get you to Stormwind safely, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of these defilers of Nature." said Naruto and he bowed to the Princess before he shot off towards the camp, leaving a stunned group of guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angerfang Encampment:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly hid in the shadows as he looked towards who was in the encampment. He counted sixteen orcs, ten males, six females, and apparently no children that he could find. Taking out his bow, he notched an arrow in it and applying a bit of poison to the tip and raised the bow. Finding a lone guard near the front of the encampment, he aimed at the guard's neck and shot. The orc gave a lurch as the arrow imbedded itself on the left side of his head, hitting his Jugular Vein and killing him instantly. Naruto took out another arrow and aimed at another guard farther into the camp and shot again, hitting the orc in the stomach, and it gave a massive war cry as it charged towards his direction effectively alerting every single other person nearby to his presence. Naruto cursed and took out the longsword he was given by Tyrande and waited for the orc to come in front of him before decapitating him with a single slash and then twisting his wrist he slammed the hilt of the sword into another orc's neck crushing his windpipe. Twirling the sword around Naruto stepped out of the shadows, making himself seen to all the orcs in the encampment who sorrounded him. Taking out a small vial, Naruto poured a nasty looking acid on the blade effectively poisoning it for the next few hours, while getting into his stance and trying to cover himself as much as he could.

Raising his left hand Naruto channeled chakra into it, so he could use it as a weapon while also using his longsword in his right-hand. As the orcs started to attack him Naruto retaliated, doing what Tyrande had started to call 'dancing', because all it was, was quick fluid movement with small jabs and slashes, giving it the appearance of dancing with your opponent(s). By the time the first 'wave' had realized what had happened their bodies were either non-responsive, or they were on the ground dead. The second wave, the remaining group of orcs minus one, charged at him making him smile.

"Tch," grunted Naruto as he extended the range of his blade with wind infused Chakra, and he charged towards them. The moment that he reached the seven orcs that had been charging at him he disappeared, and appeared behind them before they fell down of various wounds throughout their bodies. He had used Zabuza's signature ability, the silent killing technique, to make sure that not a single one was alive by hitting a vital point on each one, and severing all their spinal columns.

"That was a bit brutal for my tastes but nothing can be done about it now," said Naruto calmly, "I'm assuming you are the chief of this rabble?"

"What do you want demon?" asked the orc and Naruto's anger flared. He flew through handseals and the orc found himself with his arms encased in rock 'shackles'. Taking a red arrow out of his quiver Naruto aimed it towards the tree near where the group was, and shot it, before making its tip start burning. The moment that it hit the tree and the guard captain had seen it she had given the order to move forward to meet with Naruto. As they approached they found Naruto in front of the Chief and saw how he held his blade ready to decapitate the orc.

"Your people have commited great crimes. You used the demon soul to force the red dragonflight to become your slaves. I should kill you for that," said Naruto harshly and the Orc Chieftain looked up defiantly at him, and spat on his clothes.

Naruto turned to face the other way, and the Princess realizing his intention cried out, but it was too late. Naruto had swiftly turned with a harsh yell and taken the chieftain's head, leaving the body held up by the rocks to which they were bound.

"Let the crows feast on thy flesh slavemaster, this is the fate you earned." said Naruto and he walked back to his horse. Sheathing his sword he climbed onto his horse's back.

"Was that necessary, Lord Stormrage?" asked the princess.

"Everything I do is for a reason Princess. The orc, or beast as he should be called, comes from a family which enslaved the Red Dragonflight. If you know anything about the dragonflights and their aspects, then you will know why I, a Nightelf, find that so insulting." said Naruto, "If you do not, then it is of no concern to you, and I will not teach you. That was what you were in Darnassus for."

The guard captain approached him quickly and said in a threatening voice, "Watch your tongue Stormrage, or we'll cut it."

"Is that a threat captain? Knowing full well that I just disposed of more than sixteen orcs, without suffering a single scratch to myself, and with the princess next to me? I would re-evaluate your statement if I were you, _captain_. What occured here was night-elf business, you have no right to enter it. I will not teach her, because if she was interested in our culture her teachers would have told her about it while she trained with my people. I did not train to have a child question my actions." responded Naruto, anger resonating from his voice.

"You would still do well to watch your tongue, the king will not like it if you threaten his daughter." said the captain, removing her challenge.

"I made no threat to her, you were the one that initiated such threats. I just informed you that if you attack me I will defend myself in any way possible," said Naruto calmly, "Now either we continue, you send me back, or you attack me and we decide this now. I won't wait any longer."

"You're the most impatient night-elf I've ever met Stormrage, I make the decisions here not you," said the captain.

"Are we going back to the threats and snide comments captain, because the longer we stay in one position the more risk you're putting the princess in. Until we reach Ironforge we can't slow down too much." said Naruto, yawning lightly, "Well? What's your decision?"

"Move out," said the captain and they started riding once more, and they continued with no trouble for the next day and a half. At which point they had reached North Gate Pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

North Gate Pass:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had been told to stop while the gates were opened and everything was checked. Naruto at the moment was actually taking in the sight of the mountains which reminded him of the ones in Snow Country millenia earlier. When the guard approached once more Naruto cursed slightly, there was a rogue here, meaning that there was an assassin in their midst.

Grabbing the captain he said, "There's one here, keep alert, and tell no one until I learn who the assassin is."

"Very well, Stormrage, you're the rogue." responded the Captain and she went back into her position.

'_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Henge.**_' thought Naruto and a Kage Bushin appeared, replacing Naruto who now looked like a white fox. Naruto walked to the captain and asked her if they could move out now. She nodded and handed the gate guard the final paper, and the group set off, all but Naruto (KB) completely oblivious to two things trailing them, a fox and an undead rogue.

When they had made it out of the sight of the North Gate Tower, the undead Rogue dealt with two of the guards without them ever realizing it. Keeping himself hidden, he slowly worked past another two, and when he was about to strike the Guard Captain, Naruto made his move. Uttering a massive roar, completely disproportional to his size, The fox Naruto slammed into the rogue, forcing him back.

"Fox make me angry......Fox will die......." said the Undead in the coldest voice that Naruto had ever heard.

"Return to your master, your mission has failed. Flee or meet the abyss prepared for you," said Naruto (Fox) loudly. The group watched in wonder as the talking fox circled the undead. Suddenly the two sprang to life, the fox slamming the Undead's arm only to be cut on the side with a poisoned blade.

"You're not like anyone that I've fought in a while. Seems that this form is still unnatural to me in this realm," said Naruto (Fox) and he breathed in deeply.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan**_," said Naruto (F) and as he let his breath out a long fireball came out, hitting the undead and incinerating him instantly. Changing back into his human form Naruto coughed loudly.

"Damn that still takes a lot out of me. Captain, I'll need help getting on and staying on my horse, I'm having a hard time moving my legs. The dagger that he stabbed me with was poisoned, and I won't be able to move in a couple of hours, and I'll have to be in bed soon or this might be it for me." said Naruto, and he fell to the ground, hard.

"Kaena, Argan, help Stormrage get on his horse, and guard him like he was the princess. We owe him our lives, let's give him a hero's welcome when we make it into Ironforge," said the Captain, and the two guards did as their captain ordered. The group continued towards Ironforge quickly, reaching it within two hours time. As they approached the gates, the Captain told her men to march high and proud, they had reached Safety. The group went into a double file line, except at the front and back, at the front was the Captain, and at the back was Naruto, holding the place where he had been wounded to keep it from bleeding any longer. Slowly the horses walked, their heads held as high as their riders. In that precise moment, they were invinsible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Arc 1: CH 5: Resting and Stormwind

**Chapter Six: Resting and Stormwind**

Ironforge, next day:

Naruto woke up the next day to find himself in his armor, laying in a bed where his legs ended up past the edge of the bed. He groaned slightly as he got up, before looking down to find his armor repaired and his wound healed. It had surprised him when his wound hadn't healed immediately, and almost scared him, making him wonder whether he was actually going to die. As he opened the door to go out of his room he found himself staring at the captain, who jumped when he opened the door.

"S...Stormrage," said the Captain, and Naruto nodded his head in recognition.

"Captain, I believe now would be as good a time to leave as any? I want to get back to Darnassus as soon as possible." said Naruto, and the Captain looked at him strangely.

"Do you not enjoy venturing past the eternal trees of your island?" asked the captain, and Naruto smiled slightly.

"When you grow to be as old as I, Captain, you come to see so much of everything, that only a calming atmosphere and a welcoming family makes you look forward to the new day," responded Naruto.

"I have never heard of you fighting in the war of the ancients, yet you speak as if you were older than anyone else." said the Captain, and Naruto nodded before moving back into his room and motioning for her to come in. Handing her the only seat in the room he smiled before channeling Chakra into the ground and creating a chair of stone. The Captain gave a shocked gasp, which Naruto ignored completely as he sat down and spoke.

"Yes, well Furion and Illidan were the ones that always wanted to go off and fight for the 'greater good'. Much like Tyrande, which makes me laugh at the irony that she is now stuck in the temple, my middle brother in the emerald dream, and my youngest sibling is lost to the darkness of his heart; yet I am able to come and go as I please. I much preferred caring for those whose care was my responsibility. However, even if I wanted to I was...otherwise engaged in things that I could not avoid, and I was unavailable from when my little brothers were born, till only about seven or eight months ago." explained Naruto, "I only returned to Darnassus from far away recently."

"How much older are you than Malfurion? I had understood that with the destruction of the Eternal Tree your kind lost their immortality?" asked the Captain, and Naruto's smile returned as he realized what she was trying to do.

"This will be the last question I answer, because we must leave, and soon." said Naruto, and the Captain sighed realizing she had been found out, "I was born long before Furion, Tyrande, and Illidan were born. I celebrated my fiftieth thousand year of life about two hundred years after the war of the ancients took place."

"Then...you must be nearing sixty thousand years of age?" asked the Captain and Naruto nodded.

"Now captain, I believe that I said this would be the last question I would answer. I would enjoy starting my journey back to Darnassus within the next two days. The journey to Stormwind will take several hours, and I shall accompany you to the palace. After that, the princess's health is your responsibility, I want to return to my family as soon as I can." said Naruto and he got up, followed by the Captain who went into the individual rooms of the soldiers, waking them up and telling them to 'haul ass'. The princess had been nothing short of fuming when she had been woken up, having gone to sleep only a few hours earlier, and having expected to stay at least a few days. Naruto however was practically glowing as he walked. The moment that he received his reward for this mission he was using hiraishin to get to Darnassus, screw who saw.

Ten hours later:

The mood had changed...Naruto was now pissed off. Apparently the trip to Stormwind was longer than he had anticipated, and he had wandered through the train cart...pacing quickly, for the last...TEN...hours. He almost wished for someone to attack, just so that he could take out all his frustration as he walked out of the cart, but no one there would dare attack the princess now that she was in her own city, the guards would be upon them before they so much as moved a...step...and with that Naruto drew his blade faster than anyone could see and threw it towards a wall, but it never made it there, as the body of a human was revealed. Walking to the corpse Naruto ripped his sword from it, before slamming the blade into the skull of the human, to confirm that it had died.

"You truly are without mercy aren't you?" asked the Princess as she looked at him with slight disgust.

"I am an assassin, Princess. My job is to kill my targets, and make sure they stay that way. My targets at the moment, are anyone that wishes you great harm." said Naruto, and he continued walking, before turning back when the rest of the group hadn't moved and saying, "Are you coming or not?"

And the group moved. Their progress through was quick, but throughout it the Princess wondered how Naruto was able to tell where someone was, when the rest of the city was completely oblivious to their presence. Finally she had enough and decided she would ask him.

"Stormrage?" asked the Princess, uncertain of how to address him.

"Princess," responded Naruto, without even looking at her, and normally she wouldn't have cared what-so-ever but him doing it seemed to make her angry, probably because of how ruthless he had shown himself to be.

"How did you know that the assassin was there?" she asked, and Naruto chuckled as he remembered the exact reason.

"Because I spent six months trying to find my mate through nothing more than a scent. I have reached the point where through simply sound or smell I can tell someone's emotions and feelings towards something." responded Naruto calmly, "There are few Rogues who qualify as potential threats to me, and those that do...are ones that you would never want to meet princess. Because if they are capable of escaping my sight, then they will most certainly be able to kill you, no matter who is guarding you."

"_Now I wouldn't agree completely with that Kyuubi," _said a voice from behind him, which Naruto immediately recognized as Elune's.

"What do you want, Elune?" asked Naruto, showing complete disrespect for the goddess, which made several of the soldier's cringe when they faced her and saw her indignant face.

"_You know, I'll never understand how Tyrande could possibly put up with your attitude every day. I help you, I even give you a few _generous_ offers, and you refuse them without even looking at me...I don't think there's ever been someone that's chosen an elf over me." _said Elune, as she walked towards Naruto, trying to move in the most seductive manner she could.

"_And I've already told you Elune, that nothing you do will make me betray Tyrande. You seem to think that you hold any power over me, but remember that I am not someone you should toy with, so get on with the reason you're here and then leave_." said Naruto harshly. Six months of having to deal with the goddess had made him reluctant to even look at her.

"_How rude. I come all this way to tell you that Kami has decided to allow you an immortal child, and you get all snappy at me." _said Elune, which caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks. He turned back towards Elune, when he realized she was no longer there.

"That language," asked the princess, "what was it? There were parts I recognized from Darnassian and Common tongue, but there were roots and stems that I couldn't figure out."

"It is a language that has long been dead in all but a few. There are perhaps five or six people that could understand it, and of those only two or three whom are fluent in it. However, it is very dangerous as magic flows freely when you use the language, and any bad intentions can cause a spell to activate that could be disastrous." said Naruto. The princess nodded, and followed Naruto in complete silence for the rest of the walk to Stormwind castle. When they'd arrived at the castle the king of Stormwind had asked to meet with Naruto, but about 15 minutes in to waiting….Naruto felt the familiar pull of a hiraishin seal and teleported himself to it…

_To be continued…_

Well there you guys go:

There's the next chapter. Next update will be 'Naruto: The Don' I've also got another like 10 stories that I'm writing but, those won't be posted until I'm completely finished with them.


End file.
